Even the Best Fall down sometimes
by AWESOME-L'S
Summary: Max was fang's best friend. He was always there for her even after her mom got cancer, and her dad wanted to ship her off to who know's where. But after the Incident, Max leaves for boarding school. When she comes back, she has to face an ex-best friend.
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride. **

_Flashback_

"Fang!" Max jogged over to where I was standing in the cafeteria, a frown on her face. Max was my best friend since birth, she knew me inside and out like the back of her hand. Lately…things haven't been working out for us. I got a girlfriend, which cut down on my Max time, and joined the basketball team, which also cut down on my Max time. We were drifting apart, and I didn't like it. She stopped in front of me, and looked me in the eye.

"They want to send me to Military school." Max breathed out, looking down. I looked at her, and she met my gaze again, opening her arms and hugging me tightly. "I can't leave Fang, this is my home." She whispered. I knew what she meant. Arizona was the only place she had ever known, she grew up here, with me and now her father wanted her to leave. I didn't hug her back, I was stiff and still. She wasn't surprised, she knew I wasn't a hug kind of person.

"What do you think you're doing?" Max stepped away from me to look my girlfriend Brigid over.

"Hugging my best friend." Max said, rolling her eyes.

Brigid snorted, then smirked, "Yeah right, what a loser, like he would ever be friends with a girl like you. You're more of a charity case."

Max glanced at me, then back at Brigid, "What do you mean?"

Brigid grinned, "He feels sorry for you, isn't it obvious? He feels bad because your mom has cancer, he feels bad because your sister ditched you, he feels bad because _nobody wants you_." Brigid sneered at the end.

Max's eyes widened, she realized that I was the only one she told that. "How did you know that?" She asked softly.

"Fang told us." Max looked at me, wanting to see if what she said was true. The entire cafeteria had quieted down, knowing that Fang was Max's nickname for me and that no one else could use it. They knew we were that close.

"Don't believe me?" Brigid said, she pulled out her phone, and a video appeared on screen. It was me, totally drunk at Jason's party last weekend.

"Max isn't an actual friend." Video me was saying, "She's not important. Did you know her moms got cancer? She's going to die soon, but really, do I care? No. Max just whines and cries all the time about her poor little mommy leaving her. It's pathetic really." Video me took another swig of the drink I was holding. "And her Dad wants to ship her off somewhere, he says she's a waste of space, a mistake. Honestly? I couldn't agree more. And her sister Ella? Max is always saying how she is going down the wrong path and that she's ruining her life. Me? I think Max is jealous because her little sister is a hot and wanted cheerleader and that she has a life. Then she goes around telling people I'm her best friend, I'm not her best friend, hell no, far from it, I just feel sorry for her ugly little self. She must pretty stupid if she thinks I could ever like her as a friend. " Brigid snapped her phone shut, smirking.

I was frozen to the spot, mortified. I glanced over at Max. She was looking at me, her deep brown eyes filled with pain that only I could see. I hoped she could see that pain mirrored in my own eyes. I never wanted this to happen, hell I don't even remember saying that.

"Alright then Nicholas," I flinched, Max never ever called me by my given name. "I'll just go." Max turned on her heel and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I was still frozen as the reality of the situation sunk in. I just lost my best friend. Ella came up to me, and slapped me across the face, "That was my sister! Did you not just _see_how broken she was?! My badass, freaky sister was just reduced to a wallowing grief stricken girl, I _told_ her, I _told_ her not to trust you. And what does she do? She trusts you. And what you said about no one wanting her, I want her! Sure she can be the annoying over protective sister sometimes but she means the world to me. You--You Bastard!" She slapped me again for good measure and raced out of the room with tears pouring down her cheeks.

I didn't move, didn't yell, didn't scream. I felt like I could cry. A part of me had just raced out of the building, and after her father finds out about this I was pretty sure she wouldn't be coming back. My Max, my best friend Max had probably just walked out of my life for good. And there was nothing I could do about it.

_Flashback end_

_**A/N **_**New story line! Hope you like. Should I continue?!**


	2. Go to hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride. **

2 years later

I sat in the back booth of the Dwyer diner, my arms around two girls, Lissa and Brigid. Today was my day off, no Basketball practice, no chores, no babysitting my devil siblings, just me, my girls and my friends hanging out. Iggy Mason sat across from me, his arm around his steady girlfriend of two years Ella Martinez who was spazzing in her seat. But more on that later. Next to Ella was her best friend Monique, who we called Nudge. Nudge was Ella's cousin, and talked non stop. On the other side of Iggy was my book bag and on the right of Brigid was her…puppy, Fluffer. Don't ask. Anyway, it was eight o' five on a Sunday night, and me? I was having a great time, life couldn't get any better than this, when Ella decided to announce why she was spazzing.

"Guys! Guys, you'd never believe this! Guess who's coming back from boarding school?!" She all but screamed. Everyone went silent, we didn't know anyone who went to boarding school. Nudge was the first one to get it, "OMG, no way Ella, now way!" She squealed. Ella grinned, "Yes way Nudge! She's coming back, can you believe it? I'm sooo excited!" Right, 'cause we couldn't _see_ that. I rolled my eyes, thinking that who ever was coming back was probably not as important as they thought.

"Who's coming back?" Lissa asked leaning forward, eager for gossip.

_I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you, _The lyrics to Fergie's Big girls don't cry poured out of Ella's bubble gum pink cell phone.

"Hello?" Ella answered the phone, winking at Lissa who slunk back in her seat, pouting.

"Oh hey!" Ella said, "No way, you're already here? And _outside_?! Okay, you're in a black car, alright, I'll be right out. Yeah, Nudge is coming too. Wait, come in and get us, I want to see you and I want everyone else to see you too." Ella grinned, snapping her phone shut. "She's coming." She told Nudge who let out a high pitched squeal.

The bell over the entrance rang as another customer stepped in, we all turned around and froze watching the new customer saunter over to the counter. She was a beauty, completely gorgeous. She had long blond hair with brown sun streaks running through it, and the most amazing figure I've ever seen. She was wearing white corduroy short shorts that showed off her long legs, and velvet colored Tee that said 'Your own little souvenir from So. Cal' which was South California. It _was _pretty obvious that she was from California, what with her tanned to perfection skin that seemed to glow with healthiness, and her white Dior sunglasses perched on her nose, and those Black flip-flops. She was the epitome of perfection.

"Who is _that?_" I heard Brigid hiss under breath to her sister Lissa. Lissa shrugged from my other side.

The girl leaned against the counter, and called one of the waiters over to her. "Hey, I'm looking for Ella Martinez." Her voice was rough, and smooth at the same time, like she could be sweet like candy as hard as a rock when she wanted to be. Ella started hyperventilating on the spot, "Who _is_that? Do you think she's a super model? She's gorgeous enough to be a super model, maybe she's scouting. OMG do you think she wants me to be a model? I never thought I was pretty enough to be a model, maybe she really does want me to be a model holy crap wait till I tell--"

Meanwhile, the goddess was making her way over to our table. "Hey Ella, Nudge!" She greeted as though she knew them, smiling a perfect smile that rendered me speechless. It was good thing I didn't speak much, I was sure I'd become totally tongue tied.

"Um…hey, do I know you?" Ella asked chewing her bottom lip. The goddess laughed, a sweet sound of bells that I wanted to hear again and again. She placed her sunglasses atop her head revealing a instantly recognizable pair of chocolate brown eyes, and smirked down at Ella.

"Oh c'mon Ells, don't tell me you can't recognize your own sister!" My heart stopped beating. It was Max.

**(A/N I sooo wanted to end it there but… no, I couldn't do it.)**

"OMG, OMG, OMFG! Max!" Ella sprang out of her seat and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Okay, Ells, can't breathe." Max gasped, laughing slightly. Ella stepped back and Max was tackled by Nudge.

"I can't believe you're back! You have got to tell me _everything!_ How was boarding school? How come you never visited? Were there any cute guys? Did you get a boyfriend? If you did is he _still_you're boyfriend? Is it true you bought yourself a car? Is it a nice car? Can I drive it? OMG did you miss me? Did you miss Ella? Did you miss Iggy? Have you unpacked yet? Can we drag you to the mall? Do you still play sports? Huh? Max!" Nudge rambled on until Max slapped a hand over her mouth.

'I'll answer all of your questions when you be quiet, alright Nudge?" she said laughing. Nudge nodded her head vigorously. Max released her hand and glanced around at us, her eyes landing on Iggy.

"Iggy, my pyromaniac friend, any new bombs? If so can I help you test them?" Max grinned and Iggy chuckled, standing to give her a friendly hug, "Great to have you back Maxi."

Max pouted, "Still with the name, Igster? I was hoping you forgot."

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Like I could ever forget that."

"Oh, oh Max!" Ella grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the seat in front of us. "You remember Brigid."

Max smiled a warm, strained smile, and nodded. "Hey Brigid." Brigid nodded, scowling.

"And Lissa." Ella continued.

"Hi Lissa." Max nodded in her direction, smiling still.

"And Fang." Ella smiled. Max's nickname for me rolled off her lips like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Max's smile fell, and she simply nodded her head in my general direction. "Nick." She ground out, her teeth clenched together.

"Max." I nodded back. She glanced at me, and then turned back to Ella. "We've got to go, I have school tomorrow and Mom wants us to pick up some organic food for her from the grocery store."

"Alright Max." Ella stood, then Max, then Nudge, they waved and said their goodbyes, walking out the door.

"We've got to use the bathroom." Brigid announced, grabbing Lissa's arm and dragging her out of the room. It was their family's diner so they used the employees restroom. Iggy turned to me an eyebrow raised, scrutinizing me.

"What?" I asked, a little irritated. My best friend was back and hated my guts, the last thing I needed was for him to stare at me like I was some kind of lab rat.

"You like Max." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "No Ig, I don't, she shouldn't have come back." I started, not aware of what was pouring out of my mouth. Iggy started making signals for me to shut up but I didn't see and instead kept talking. "No one wants her back, she did this town a favor when she left, now she's ruining it by coming back. She should just go back to her freaking boarding school and not come back. She should---" A California toned arm reached over my shoulder and grabbed Ella's forgotten cell phone off the table. I looked up to see Max, her eyes filled with hurt and suddenly I wished I could take back what I said, I didn't even know why I said it, it just seemed like the easiest way to deny what Iggy was saying. Which, I was pretty sure, was true.

"Right, well, I'll see you later Ig," Max said, glaring at me, "And Nick?" I looked up at her questioningly.

"Go to hell." She spat.

That went well.

**A/N SECOND CHAP! Hope you like!**


End file.
